Aftermath
by Koikage101
Summary: Henry visits Eileen at the hospital, three days after the apartment incident. As the visit continues, they find something about each other that they thought wasn't going to be possible. Bad summary!


**I do not own the characters Henry or Eileen. They belong to the makers of the Silent Hill. **

**This is my first Silent Hill pairing, so, if it's not all that good, please tell me what is wrong so I can better my future pairings. Thank you! :D**

**Enjoy!**

Eileen looked out the window from her hospital room. She watched as the birds sangtheir morning song. The morning sun rays gently touching her face.

"Is everything alright, ma'am?"

Eileen turned around and smiled at the nurse, "I'm doing fine, thank you."

"Okay, I'm just checking up on you," the nurse said, smiling, "You have a visitor, too.""Really? Bring them in," Eileen said.

"Surely, ma'am," the nurse said, closing the door.

Eileen looked back outside and saw two birds chasing each other. She giggled as they twisted and turned around every tree in the area. Periodically they would stop in one place and circle around each other in midair as if dancing.

"What are you giggling about?" came a young male voice.

She turned to see her visitor.

"Hey," Henry said when their eyes met.

Eileen smiled as he handed her flowers, "Aww, more flowers?" Then she smelled their sweet scent, "You're too sweet."

"Yeah, well, seeing as I kind of got you involved in making you end up in here..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head.

He didn't need to finish his sentence for her to understand what he was talking about. She motioned him to sit down by her side with a pat on the bed. He hesitated a little but then decided to take the offer.

"It wasn't your fault," Eileen said, "I don't know why you feel guilty about it."

Henry paused and looked at her.

"I don't blame you. If anyone, I blame Walter. He's the one that got us into that situation. That's why I'm in here," Eileen said.

"But," Henry began, looking away, "I couldn't protect you better."

Eileen's eyes narrowed," Henry."

Henry looked back at her, only to get a little scared of the look she was making and leaned away from her a little.

"Do not," Eileen said, pointing at him, "start with me. There's nothing better you could've done. Besides, it's in the past. Let's try to get over it as best we can."

Henry nodded and looked down at the floor.

They were silent for a little bit, waiting for each other to speak.

Eileen heard a hawk outside so she looked out the window to see it. When she saw it dive out of sight, she felt as if she was being watched closely. She turned slowly to see Henry's eyes on her. She must have been imaging things but he seemed to be closer to her than last time.

"You know," he began, "despite the fact that you're in a hospital bed, you look very beautiful."

She leaned back with her hand on her chest and blushed a little, "Thank you," she studdered with a giggle.

He looked away a little, the shadows partially covering his face. She could see a hint of redness on his face on the parts the shadows weren't covering.

She smiled at that and looked out the window.

"So, have you found a place to live?" she asked Henry.

Henry sighed, "No, not yet. I'm in a hotel right now." There was a little bit of silence before he spoke again, "If you get out of the hospital with no place to go…" He stopped when Eileen turned around to face him. He tried to finish but it only came out in a jumble.

Eileen tilted her head a little bit, "I'm sorry?"

Henry felt himself heat up, "…youcancomestayinmyhotelroomifyoudon'tknowwheretogo."

Eileen sat there for a little bit and then the light bulb went on, "Aww, that's so sweet of you."

Henry scratched the back of him head in nervousness.

"But I don't want you to have to pay for another person in the room," she said.

"Oh no," he said, "It's okay. Really, I don't mind."

"Really?"

Henry nodded, "It's not that far from here."

Eileen smiled as Henry started rubbing his hands on his pants. She leaned in and touched his shoulder. When he turned his head towards her, she put her hand on his cheek. She could feel his cheek heat up.

She giggled, "You're so cute."

He blushed and looked down.

"You're showing more emotion than you did before. More emotion than you did in the other worlds, I mean," she told him.

"Yeah," he said, still looking down, "It's because of you."

She tilted her head and brought his chin up. They stared each other in the eyes for a bit. Henry found himself leaning in closer and stopped himself. Then he realized Eileen was leaning in, too. Confident, he continued. They came closer and closer…

…until a knock at the door.

"What the hell?" he asked under his breath, looking towards the open door.

"Sorry to bother you, guys, but visiting hours are over," the nurse said, "You can come back again tomorrow."

Henry looked at Eileen and smiled, "Well," he said, getting up, "looks like I'll see you tomorrow."

Eileen nodded, "Okay."

Henry slowly walked to the door and stopped before closing it. He looked back at her and smiled. She smiled and gave him a little wave.

After closing the door, she sighed in happiness. Then, brought her fists up to her chests, shrugged her shoulders and did an almost inaudible squeal. Then she looked around as if she didn't expect herself to ever do that. She looked up at the orange and pink sky. She sighed in happiness again, daydreaming. Then she looked down below, noticed something, and smiled.

There was Henry, walking in the street to the hotel that was diagonally across from the hospital.

"You're so cute, Henry," she said to herself, putting her hand on the window.


End file.
